The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus including an imaging section having a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix.
As solid-state imaging apparatuses that detect light input from outside and output an electrical signal, CCD-type and MOS-type image sensors are mainly used. Methods for expanding the dynamic range of a MOS image sensor, for example, are described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-175517 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-124842 (Patent Document 2).